Harry Potter y Alicia Cullen un amor inmortal
by dragonixpotter7
Summary: Harry Potter llega a la vida de Bella Swan, con su llegada a Forks bella consigue un nuevo hermano y harry una razón para soportar la inmortalidad
1. Chapter 1

Bella se encontraba con sus dos mejores amigos Jacob Black en la parte de atrás del auto y Harry Potter que se encontraba manejando, un poco molesto después que ella salto, casi ahogándose sino es gracias a Jacob, no quería ni imaginar que hubiera pasado, el azabache era como su hermano mayor.

La castaña se acurruco al lado de su amigo de ojos negros, mientras dejaba que su calor corporal la llenara, ella sabía que era un lobo un cambia forma, era uno de los dos secretos que le no le había dicho a su nuevo hermano, Jacob era su sol y Harry era su polo a tierra ambos la ayudaron cuando era solo una cascara, recordaba como el azabache había llegado a su vida.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hoy 31 octubre bella se encontraba en su cama acostada, sin querer moverse, comer o respirar solo quería morir, para ver si podía quitarse el horrible dolor que le dejo Edward, el hermoso vampiro que le rompió el corazón, parece que se hubiera llevado con el su alma. La puerta de abrió y un hombre vestido de oficial hablo - bella, quisieras bajar tenemos un invitado- _

_- gracias Charlie; pero no- dijo la castaña dándole la espalda _

_- por favor, debes salir de allí, esto no te hace bien ni a ti ni a mí- suplico_

_- de acuerdo voy a colocarme algo más decente- el oficial cerró la puerta, la adolescente no tenía ni idea quien esta aquí ya que las únicas personas que vienen son Billy, Jacob y Harry nadie más, bajo las escaleras con pereza y se dirigió a la cocina donde vio a su padre charlando con un joven que esta dándole la espalda._

_- hola hija mira te presento a Harry Potter - dijo Charlie mientras el joven se para darle la mano_

_- mucho justo Isabella Swan- dijo tímidamente el chico le tomo la mano mientras la besaba castamente, sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos verdes _

_- el placer es todo mío- dijo dándole una leve inclinación con su cabeza _

_- eres británico, tu acento es muy lindo- dijo la chica de ojos cafés mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre- de donde conoces a Charlie- _

_Harry rio encantadoramente- bueno tuve algunos pequeños problemas de ubicación- dijo mientras se rasca una cicatriz en su mejilla _

_- te perdiste- dijo bella con una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de observar la cara del invitado podía ver algunas pequeñas cicatrices _

_- lo encontré dando vueltas alrededor del pueblo en su carro- dijo el Sr. Swan _

_- es que estos mapas son un poco difíciles de leer- se pasó la mano por el cabello negro como la noche_

_- pero ya existen los GPS- dijo sacando su celular como si fuera tonto _

_-es que no soy muy bueno con la tecnología- _

_- ya somos dos Harry- _

_- y te vas a quedar mucho tiempo aquí, pues es lugar un poco aburrido- dijo la joven _

_- de hecho me voy a mudar aquí me parece un lugar muy tranquilo, con una hermosa naturaleza a su alrededor-_

_- y ¿ya tienes donde quedarte?- pregunto el Sr. Swan mientras servía unos chocolates calientes_

_- o si compre una casa a las afueras, mis vecinos más cercanos serían unos personas de apellido Cullen - de repente bella dejo caer la taza en la mesa, el líquido se esparcía por toda la mesa, Charlie puso mala cara - Perdón he dicho algo malo- _

_- solo es tema delicado, porque no salen a tomar un poco de aire de están muy pálidos ambos- dicho y hecho los dos jóvenes salieron y se sentaron en la entrada de la residencia Swan. _

_- lamento...- _

_- no es tu culpa, si- dijo ella mientras abrazaba sus piernas y miraba el cielo, un silencio incomodo - ellos se mudaron, estas tu solo- Harry se acercó más a la chica y de repente sintió calma, protección y paz hace mucho tiempo no tenia, le recordó a Jasper y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en ella, su cabeza cayo en hombro de su nuevo amigo por así decirlo._

_- te parece bien si mi enseñas la cuidad mañana, no quiero perderme- _

_- te puedo ayudar con eso; sin embargo serás el nuevo centro de atención del pueblo- _

_- puedo soportarlo- _

_- me alegro de al menos conocer a alguien antes de ir colegio- _

_- dímelo a mí, yo el año pasado fui la nueva- el estómago de joven hizo un ruido haciendo que se sonrojara profundamente_

_- creo que tienes hambre- dijo riéndose un poco _

_- sí, bueno no he comido mucho- _

_- vale te preparé algo- _

_- tú sabes cocinar- _

_- claro y entonces- _

_Desde ese día se hicieron amigos Harry Potter y bella Swan _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Por el amor de Dios en que estabas pensando- dijo el oji- verde

- solo quería saber que sentía, ya que todos lo estaban haciendo-

- yo no lo hice, ese es Black que este medio loco-

- hey, gracias por lo que me toco - dijo mientras abraza a bella

- ahora que lleguemos al pueblo vamos al médico para que te revise-

- estoy bien te lo aseguro-

- vamos Harry la pasamos bien-

- me toca parquear aquí, ustedes vayan caminado-

Jacob y bella iban caminando cuando vieron un auto – son los Cullen- dijo la castaña que se apresuró – no bella, aquí no puedo protegerte, por el tratado- dijo tomando por la muñeca – voy a estar bien- el lobo dentro de Black gruño – por favor no vayas-

Tengo que ir- salió corriendo a su casa mientras su amigo se fue molesto

Abrió la puerta esta oscuro, toco el interruptor, se dio la vuelta y allí esta Alice Cullen, la abrazo durante un largo tiempo – como es que estas viva, estás loca te vi saltar de un precipicio – pregunta la vampiro

Solo salte por diversión- dijo mientras caminaban a sentarse al sofá

Jamás he conocido a alguien más propenso a poner en riesgo su vida-

Él lo sabe-

No, el solo llama de vez en cuando, quiere estar solo- bella miro a su regazo – que ese desagradable olor, como a perro mojado-

El probable que sea yo o Jacob- dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero de Harry- es el un hombre lobo-

Los hombres lobo no son una buena compañía-

Habla por ti misma – dijo Jacob en el marco de la puerta

Quería ver que estuviera a salvo, Harry está afuera según él nos está dando espacio para hablar-

Yo pensé que no podías estar aquí-

No me importo-

Yo no voy a lastimarla- dijo la de los ojos dorados mientras se levantaba

No hablo de ti, hablo de la otra chupa sangre que intento matarla, gracias a ustedes-

Victoria- dijo un poco sorprendida Alice

Si ella ha estado dando vueltas por aquí-

Yo no la vi, en mis visiones, no pude verla a ella por ti- dijo mirando al hombre lobo- y tus malditos perros-

No me provoques- dijo acercándose a la vampira ya que el lobo dentro de Jacob la veía como una amenaza

Bueno ya basta- dijo la humana colocándose entre ellos

Te daré un minuto- dijo Alice que caminaba hacia la puerta con elegancia

Oye no iras a ningún lado verdad-

Si, en cuanto tu calmes al can-

Y Alice dile a Harry que todo está bien, él es muy paranoico a veces- dijo bella suavemente pensando en su amigo afuera esperando

Ok, pero quien es el-

Ya conocerás a mi nuevo hermano-

Cuida con lo que haces vampiro

-0-

Harry Potter se encontraba afuera de la residencia Cullen esperando que sus dos amigos arreglaron sus cosas podía ver la tensión allí, después de pasar 7 años viendo a Ron y a Hermione; sin embargo al que se le notaba el amor a metros era a su amigo cambias formas, como lo sabía bueno el dragón dentro de él, le había dicho sobre el lobo, cuando se conocieron el lobo mostro completa sumisión y además un lobo no podría atacar a un fénix, por eso el siempre podía calma y relajar a cualquier persona en especial a bella, su lado fénix le dijo de la gran tristeza que abarcaba a la joven.

Buenas noches- dijo una melodiosa voz se acciono rápidamente colándose en posición de combate en espera de cualquier peligro

Buenas noches, no te escuche venir- dijo el azabache mientras veía a la hermosa mujer frente el, era un poco pequeña, con ojos dorados, piel blanca, facciones finas, pelo corto de color negro- disculpe mi falta de respeto, Harry Potter- extendió su mano

Alice Cullen- dijo dándole su mano al hombre este beso respetuosamente recordante viejas formas de saludo hacia una dama, vio al hombre dos cabezas más alto que ella, con el cabello negro indomable , tenía la estructura de un nadador muy guapo para ser humano, con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto tenia algunas cicatrices pero la más visible era la que tenía en su mejilla, el calor humano de él era algo delicioso; pero lo peor fue cuando pudo olerlo era algo exótico, erótico, alucinante tuvo que dejar de respirar para tomar todo su alto control

Como van las cosa allá dentro- dijo el azabache ambos estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Harry estaba nervioso como en su cuatro año cuando veía a Cho y un rubor se vio reflejado en sus mejillas

Están bien- dijo la vampira sonriendo encantadoramente – sabes que esos pantalones no combinan con esa camisa-

Bueno eso de la moda no soy muy bueno, solo me pongo lo más cómodo que tenga a la mano- dijo tímidamente un poco apenado

yo puedo ayudarte en eso, es uno de mis fuertes- dijo _es tan hermoso, quiero abrazarlo, besarlo, cuidarlo que sea solo mío – _tu eres el famoso hermano de bella –

bueno no de sangre pero si mi hermanita de corazón- dijo el mago mientras se pasaba un mano por el cabezo desordenándolo más si era posible- tu apellido es Cullen, verdad- dijo muy serio

si-

espero que tu hermano, no venga hacerle más daño a bell, ya ha sufrido bastante y algo que no soporto es ver sufrir a las personas que quiero-

él no quiere hacerle más daño, sino que es muy terco y no entiende-

yo solo sé que le voy a romper cara cuando lo vea por la culpa de él bella prácticamente había perdido sus ganas de vivir-

De un momento a otra la chica de ojos dorados se levanta y va corriendo a la casa, Harry levanto para poder alcanzarla- Bella, Edward piensa que has muerto y él también quiere morir va a hacia los vulturis -

esto es tu culpa, porque no me lo pasaste-

no pregunto por ti- dijo más molesto Jacob

aparte de ella Jacob- dijo Harry – debes calmarte primero –

debemos irnos, tenemos que detenerlo- dijo la vampira

Alice ya estaba en el auto esperando a bella – no te vayas, recuerda que él no te ama- dijo el hombre lobo desesperado- tengo que ir, no puedo dejar que el muera-

piensa en Charlie, en Harry y en mi- ella se detuvo y miro a los ojos a una de las persona más importantes de su vida – yo lo siento tengo que ir-

no puedes irte- dijo salvajemente

ya tengo 18 años y le deje una nota- dijo molesta

no es seguro, déjame protegerte-

yo iré con ella Jacob-dijo el azabache de repente

no puedes Harry esto es entro los Cullen y yo- una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro mientras se acomodaba las gafas - es mi problema desde que tu estés incluida, además si yo voy contigo tendrás menos inconvenientes con su papa-

te lo agradezco- dijo Alice y una sonrisa Harry le dio a la vampira – pero nosotras podemos solas o más bien Bella- toda sonrisa se esfumo solo dejando dos duras esmeraldas

no estuviste aquí para ver el estado en que estaba bella, se supone que eres su amiga y la dejaste- dijo fríamente el mago – así que eres la menos indica en estos momentos para opinar- Harry miro durante a bella, ella nunca había visto esa mirada se sintió mal

bueno vamos- el azabache se montó en el carro

yo cuidare de ella Jacob, regresara sana y salva-

Alice arranco rumbo al aeropuerto, en el aeropuerto la vampira salió a buscar pasajes a Italia sin éxito se empezó a desesperar – Alice, ya tenemos los tickets- pregunto bella en los brazos de Harry mientras este intentaba calmarla, cosa que no le gustó mucho a lo de los ojos dorados- no- dijo secamente

vamos, yo voy a solucionar esto- dijo el azabache

como, si Alice no ha podido-

ya vas a ver- dijo misteriosamente ambas lo seguían se paró frente la chica que atendía la aerolínea

buenas noches señorita- dijo Harry

buenas noches en que puedo ayudarlo señor- dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Lord Harrison Potter- Black- Preverell – dicho esto la chica se puso nerviosa – disculpe necesito un jet privado rumbo a Italia -

Yo voy a llamar a mi jefe- dijo tartamudeando en unos cuantos minutos llego

Bienvenido Lord Potter- Black- Preverell- dijo un hombre mayor

para cuantas personas seria, para mis dos amigas y yo- dijo dándole una mirada a sus acompañantes

tenemos de varios precios-

No importa el costo lo necesito a más tardar en media hora-

Claro, mi Lord- ante esto Harry paso su tarjeta y el hombre salió disparado gritando ordenes por teléfono

Señor, usted y sus acompañantes nos acompañan a la sala VIP- dijo otra mujer vestida de azafata – yo y otras dos más seremos sus azafatas en el viaje, solo estamos esperando al capitán-

Los tres caminaron detrás de la azafata – Harry como así que Lord- pregunto Bella mirando a su amigo – bueno a mí nunca me gusta mostrar lo tengo, yo simplemente soy Harry- dijo alzando los hombros

Pero esa clase de títulos como los obtuviste- dijo Alice

Bueno, por parte de mi padre herede Potter - Preverell y cuando mi padrino murió herede el Black-

Eres de la nobleza en Inglaterra- pregunto bell

Se podría decir que si, la casa muy antigua y noble Potter- Black- Preverell, soy caballero por la reina –

Que hiciste para ganar tal reconocimiento –

Es una historia para otro momento- dijo evasivamente mirando un punto en blanco, esos ojos verdes de aclararon

Como es posible que tenga a un Lord cocinando para mí-

Me gusta cocinar-

Sabes que cuando se enteren en escuela cada niña se va a querer tirar en tus brazos- el azabache hizo una cara de terror

Más de lo que es hora-

Alice miraba con asombro al nuevo amigo de bella, era un ser humano hermoso, atento, noble un perfecto caballero, lo observaba como caminaba elegantemente; sin embargo como un animal al acecho y lo que más le fascinaban eran sus ojos, eran tan expresivos, sintió como su lado vampiro exigía que marque su territorio cada vez que alguna mujer lo miraba, ella nunca tuvo esta clase de sentimientos con Jasper.

Los vampiros son muy posesivos con sus parejas, la sangre de Harry era tan dulce, la llamaba le cantaba, había algo que decía que él era el dominante, ella estaría feliz de sumirse ante él, vio como la estúpida azafata le estaba coqueteando, algo dentro de ella se rompió exigiendo sangre de la chica por atrever a ver su pareja, eso era Harry era su cantante su otra mitad, como bella lo es para Edward.

Se montaron en el jet y la vampira veía como Harry dormía un poco al lado de bella, ahora entendía porque su hermano iba a ver dormir a su cantante, era algo divino, parecía un ángel, tenía ganas de ponerlo en su regazo y acariciar ese cabello tan indomable y lo mejor es que no roncaba, parecía tan indefenso.

En abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en Italia, volterra los tres salieron en búsqueda de transporte, cuando de repente Alice apareció con un auto amarillo- bueno adentro chicos, ambos se miraron y entraron sin chistar.

De done sacaste este auto- pregunto bella

Bueno no tenía tiempo para alquilar uno-

Lo robaste algo así-

Para la próxima róbate uno que no se para dos personas- dijo el azabache atrás incomodo

Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo guiñándole un ojo

Ahí está volterra-

Porque todos visten de rojo- pregunto bella

Están celebrando- dijo Alice mientras pitaba para que la gente se apartara hasta las policía los detuvo

Creo que hasta aquí podemos llegar en el auto- dijo Harry

Bella, solo a ti te va a creer, ve-

Yo me quedo con Alice para arreglar el asunto-

Gracias, har-

Corre- bella salió corriendo a buscar el amor de su vida perdiéndose en el mar rojo

Parece que por ahora solo somos tu y yo- dijo Alice

Disculpe señorita pero usted no puede estar aquí- dijo el policía

Disculpe me oficial- dijo Harry mientras se baja del auto – estamos muy interesados en ver la fiesta que se está celebrando, pero nos perdimos un poco- dijo acentuando su acento inglés movió su mano haciendo un confundos en el oficial

No hay problema, a veces eso pasa- dijo desorientado el oficial

Vamos Alice debemos alcanzar a bella-

Así de fácil nos deja ir, yo pensaba pagar la multa-

Solo use mis encantos- dijo Harry tomándole la mano para empezar a correr

Debemos apurarnos- dijo aprendo la mano del azabache llegaron hasta una gran puerta

Creo que está cerrada por dentro-

No creo- empujo con fuerza haciendo que se abra -ya viste-

Si-

Vamos chicos es un festival, no van a querer hacer una escena- dijo Alice mientras harry se colocaba detrás de ella

No lo haríamos- dijo uno de los hombres, Harry apenas vio los ojos de ellos se dio cuenta con que estaba tratando vampiros

Aro me vio a ver porque se demoran tanto- dijo una rubia

Jane- dijo Edward

Harry es mejor que te vayas- dijo Alice

No gracias yo me quedo- él estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque su magia no respondiera hacia la amenaza que tenía al frente, su dragón quería eliminar, rasgar y desmembrar a todos los de los ojos rojos, en especial a nueva vampira que apareció, esta miro Harry saboreando su aroma, se volteo

Haz lo que te digan- dijo la de ojos dorados caminado muy cerca de Harry

Uno de los hombres le paso una capa roja a Edward y empezaron a caminar, el mago estaba atento a cada movimiento al llegar a unas escaleras – adelante- dijo jane colocándose detrás de bella y delante de Alice mientras los otros dos están detrás haciendo un anillo de seguridad

Cada vez el mago se ponía más tenso llegaron hasta una puerta y se abrió el ascensor, primero entraron los dos hombres mientras la rubia hizo señas para que entraran dejándola a ella de ultima, el mago se colocó muy cerca de Alice, apenas se cerraron la puerta un incómodo silencio, jane le lanzo una mirada al azabache haciendo que la de los ojos dorados tomara la mano del mago.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una hermosa recepción, una secretario los saludo – ella es humana-

Si- dijo Edward

Ella saben que son vampiros-

Si-

O ella quiere ser vampiro-

Lo será pronto- dijo uno de los hombres de atrás

O el postre- dijo jane abriendo la puertas dejando ver tres vampiros sentados, enseguida la mente del azabache empezó a ver la cantidad de vampiros a su alrededor

Hermana te mandaron a traer unos y trajiste a dos o más bien 3- dijo un joven ante esto el de la mitad se levantó, Harry se colocó entre Alice y Bella

Aro- dijo Alice

Que sorpresa bella está viva- empezó a caminar – después de toda es maravilloso- de un momento toma la mano del vampiro de ojos dorados – son tan raros, tu cantante su sangre te atrae tanto- dijo ahora mirando a bella- como lo haces me provoca hacer-

Con mucha dificultad-

Aro puede leer los pensamientos con solo tocar tu mano y ahora lo sabe todo, acaba de una vez-

Tu eres un excelente lector de almas, pero no puedes leer la de ella fascínate- dijo retrocediendo

Sera que también puedes hacer eso con mi don- dijo Aro extendiendo su mano bella no muy segura lo hizo, tomo sus dos manos sobre la de humana- nada, increíble-

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su trono – vamos a ver si es inmune hacia todos nuestros poderes, te parece jane- dijo mirando a uno de sus lacayos más leales

NO- dijo Edward y se precipito hacia la vampira –Dolor- el vampiro empezó hacer muecas mientras caía sobre sus rodillas, bella grito, Alice se arrodillo al lado de su hermano

Jane- dijo Aro

Si amo-

Adelante pequeña-

Esto de dolerá un poco-ella utilizo su poder pero no pasó nada

Excelente, magnífico; pero ahora que aremos contigo- se preguntó a su mismo

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo el hombre de la derecha

Ella sabe demasiado, es un peligro- dijo el de la izquierda

Es verdad, Félix-

Harry se colocó delante de bella alazo su mano haciendo que una luz saliera, dándole al vampiro que salió disparado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación con un gran agujero en el pecho, con otro una esfera azul envolvió a la humana mientras había fuego a su alrededor -la tocas te prendo fuego, vamos a ver cuánto tiempo te demoras en ser solo cenizas - dijo fríamente, Edward y Alice se levantaron a atacar a otros vampiros, la vampiro vegetariana fue sometida rápidamente, Edward empezó a pelear con felix, el mago se dio cuenta que el amor de su amiga estaba perdiendo, convoco unas cadenas y las lanzo en el cuello de vampiro haciendo que se calentaran rápidamente, otros dos vampiros fueron a atacar al mago.

Cuando estaban a punto de cogerlo se pareció al lado de Alice liberándola de su opresor convirtiendo el brazo del vampiro en hielo mientras los rompía con solo golpe y lo tiro lejos toca a la vampira, y esta apareció dentro de la esfera con bella, lobos y dragones de fuego salían de la manos del Harry haciendo retroceder a los vampiros

Quien eres tú y que eres- dijo aro con los ojos abiertos mientras salía casi toda su guardia

Tengo muchos nombres – dijo mientras caminaba – pero después de tanto tiempo debes reconocer a un mago apenas lo ves-

Los otros dos hombres se pusieron de pie-

Marco, Cayo- dijo Aro

Desde que yo recuerdo lo magos o brujas necesitan varitas- dijo marco

O yo soy especial- dijo mientras los ojos verdes se iluminaron haciendo que los tres asientos explotaran

Nosotros no nos metemos en tu mundo- dijo cayo

Eso es un vil mentira- grito haciendo que el aire se ponga pesado, estática se sentía en la habitación y pequeños truenos bailaban en el suelo- déjame recordarte a quien se unieron Lord Voldemort- ante esto cayo se tenso

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo Aro mirando a cayo – eran vampiros renegados-

No se suponen que son la ley- dijo Harry sombríamente

No nos has dicho tu nombre- dijo Marco

O me habrás escuchado como el niño- que- vivió, el elegido, el niño que gano-

Harry Potter- dijo Marco- pero deberías tener casi cincuenta y algo-

Los magos envejecemos muchas más lento que los muggles, sin embargo siempre puedo desafiar las leyes de la magia, yo nunca voy a envejecer -

Amo permítame acabar con el- dijo jane

Cálmate jane, estás viendo al héroe del mundo mágico, muestra un poco de respeto- dijo Aro, verde y rojo se encontraron silenciosamente una pela de voluntades se estaba dando

Bella se convertirá en un vampiro-dijo Alice todos las miradas se centraron en la persona que acaba de hablar

Porque no me muestras- dijo aro

Harry- el nombrado miro y la esfera empezó a desvanecerse y las llamas alrededor se apagaron dejando a bella y Alice intactas, la vampira no quería caminar entre las llamas para llegar hasta donde aro

Camina ellas te abrirán paso- la vampira confió en su cantante y vio como las llamas se movieron haciendo un camino

Déjame ver – dijo Aro tomando sus manos, y sonrió _Alice Cullen y Harry Potter será excelente tener a ambos de mi lado_

Pueden irse- dijo Marco el vio el amor que se estaba formado entre la vampira y el mago

Tenemos un trato- dijo cayo – deben convertirla- las llamas se extinguieron y Edward corrió hacia bella para irse, el mago movió su manos y la habitación volvía tal cual como cuando habían entrado

Gracias por limpiar, el desorden- dijo Marco, el azabache solo movió levemente su cabeza, se dio media vuelta ,empezó a caminar con bella y los otros dos vampiros, que era guiados por un guardia de volterra, vieron a las personas pasar que seguían a otra vampira.

Me guardas un poco- dijo el vampiro de ojos rojos a la vampira Harry iba mover su mano cuando Alice lo detuvo, este simple contacto lo calmo; pero después escuchó los gritos haciendo que se tensara cerro los ojos

En el jet rumbo a Washington – Harry, gracias por defenderme allá y por todo- dijo bella mientras se sentaba al lado de su mejor amigo que es un mago – para eso estamos los amigos- respondió – además le prometí a Charlie y a Jacob cuidarte- los otros vampiros llegaron

Hola me llamo Edward- dijo el vampiro con el cabello de color bronce, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento

Harry Potter, la vuelves hacer sufrir y solo quedaron cenizas tuyas-

Jamás, eso fue un gran error- viendo al mago y el nuevo hermano mayor de bella

Porque no sabíamos de la existencia de los magos- pregunto Alice acurrucándose contra Harry cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el otro vampiro

Nosotros vivimos en una comunidad muy cerrada, regida por muchas reglas en especial es estatuto secreto, ese fue de los motivos por el cual no podemos contarle a los muggles-

Muggles- dijo Edward

Personas que no tienen magia o mudanos como le llaman en estados unidos-

Eres inmortal- dijo Alice

Algo así, no voy a envejecer y voy a vivir mucho más de lo hacen los magos normales, puedo regenerarme rápidamente y soy inmune a muchas enfermedades- dijo viendo por la ventana

Bueno espero que seamos grandes amigos, así tendrás con quien compartir- dijo emocionada la vampira

Un mago se puede convertir en vampiro- pregunto Edward

No, nuestra magia lucha con el veneno hasta que moramos-

En realidad eres un héroe en el mundo mágico-

Yo libre a gran Bretaña por segunda vez de un mago oscuro, yo lo mate-

También a los nuestra especie- pregunto Alice

Tuve que hacerlo, hombres lobos, vampiros, troll, gigantes y otras bestias consideras oscuras se unieron a el-

Los consideras bestias- pregunto bella ofendida

No, uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre era un hombre lobo no como Jacob, él es un cambia forma- el mago respiro hondo- cada luna llena se transforman, dejando libre su lado animal dispuesto a infectar, desconocen a todos los que quieren-

Pero eso es horrible-

Fue infectado cuando apenas era un niño, era una gran persona solo con pequeño problema peludo-

Y donde está el- pregunto el vampiro

Muerto, falleció en la guerra, igual su esposa y uno de mis mejores amigos-

Eso quiere decir que no tienes familia- pregunto Alice le dolía ver que su pareja sufriera tanto, en los ojos verdes se vio reflejado a un hombre cansado, que ha pasado por mucho

Mis padres murieron cuando tenía un año a manos de Voldemort, igual que toda mi familia, mi padrino falleció cuando tenía 15 años intentado me salvar y mi tío extraoficial falleció cuando tenía 17- Alice lo abrazo intentando sanar su dolor o al menos poder disminuirlo

Saben que él es su nuevo vecino- dijo bella a los dos Cullen

Harry se quedó dormido con la cabeza en el regazo de Alice y esta pasaba sus manos por el cabello indomable- él es tu cantante- dijo Edward de repente- si- respondió en voz baja ya que no quería despertarlo- como se lo vas a decir a Jasper-

Él lo entenderá nosotros estábamos juntos para no estar solos, yo sabía que él no era mi alma gemela-

Yo estuve solo hasta que aprecio bella-

Jasper necesitaba más apoyo para vivir como vivimos-

Él ya lo sabe-

creo que su magia me reconoce, siempre estamos fríos por naturaleza; pero Harry no lo siente así, dice que soy suave y tibia al tacto-

Toca decirle a toda la familia-

Esme lo va adorar, Jasper y el serán grandes amigos son guerreros, Emmett consiguió un gran compinche para hacer bromas, Carlisle le preguntara todo sobre magia enfocado a la curación y Rosalie será sobreprotectora con el-

Estas segura sobre Rosalie-

no puedo verlo todo; pero sé que seremos muy felices-

-o-

Llegaron a su destino, bella y Harry subió al coche de los Cullen, el vampiro conducía a todo velocidad hacia Forks- todos ustedes conducen así- pregunto el mago que se aferraba a Alice en la parte trasera –nos encanta la velocidad- dijeron ambos

deberían montar mi escoba, es más seguro y divertido-

vuelan en escobas-

si es medio de transporte y se usa para jugar un deporte mágico-

deberías darme un paseo por tu escoba Harry- dijo la vampira sugestivamente

he claro, yo me quedo en la casa de bella, deje mi auto por ahí-

Charlie me va a matar-

Yo te voy a ayudar; sin embargo tu vampirito debe dar la cara como un hombre a tu papa-

Mientras eso llamare a los demás para que regresen y después de acompaño hasta tu casa Harry-

Por mi está bien-

El mago y la vampira se encontraban al frente a una hermosa casa con grandes jardines, después de dejar a los amantes en frente al padre

bueno esta es mi casa – dijo Harry aparcando el carro

no es un poco grande para ti solo-

En realidad hay dos seres más aquí, mis el elfos domésticos-

Elfos domésticos-

Mira Kreacher, Winky- aparecieron dos criaturas haciendo una reverencia, con orejas puntiagudas, ojos saltones y del tamaño de un niño de 5 años, vestidos con un pañuelo blanco grande con tres escudos en ellos

El amo harry, ha vuelto- dijo Winky

Señor, cuidado un vampiro- dijo kreacher

Está bien kreacher, Winky ella es mi amiga Alice-

El amito debe tener hambre-

Si, un poco y para mi amiga pueden traerle un poco de sangre de algún animal- ellos movieron sus dedos y desaparecieron

Interesante, son tus esclavos-

Ellos están unidos a mi núcleo mágico, su raza sirve para servir a los magos-

Veo- dijo sintiéndose un poco nerviosa al entrar a la casa o más bien misión de su cantante – esta casa la diseño Esme-

Tiene un gusto exquisito-

Vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano ella se dejó llevar por el

Al entrar se dio que el aroma de Harry estaba por todas partes, la casa se veía grande por afuera sin embargo por dentro era enorme – como es que tienes 7 pisos-

Magia-

De acuerdo tengo que acostumbrarme a la magia- caminaron hasta la sala, donde se sentaron – Alice pude sentir como mi magia te abraza, te acepta, siento que tengo que protegerte-

Tu eres mi cantante, eres mi pareja- Harry la levanto y la puso en su regazo ella coloco la cabeza en el pecho del mago escuchando sus latidos, la vampira alzo la mirada y vio esos ojos hipnóticos

Desde que te vi he querido hacer esto- dijo suavemente los labios se encontraron compartiendo su primer beso una luz blanca salió de ellos no se dieron cuenta pues cada uno esta dejándose llevar por las sensación de estar completos

Eso fue mágico-

Mi señor, usted se ha unido con la vampira- dijo Winky- un bono de almas-

Es imposible los vampiros no tenemos alma-

Si tienen aunque no completa-

O a Edward le encantara escuchar eso- dijo feliz dándole muchos besos a su compañero

Ya está listo el aperitivo- dijo el elfo

Mi señora, le hemos conseguido sangre de cabra, buey, tiburón y sangre de dragón-

El ultimo es nuevo- dijo Alice saltando de emoción – Emmett estará tan envidioso-

Vamos- se digieren a la terraza y se sentaron viendo las hermosas flores

Hay muchas especies que nunca había visto-

Son mágicas, la gran mayoría la usamos para hacer posiciones-

Tú crees que yo pueda aprender-

Claro tengo mi propio laboratorio-

Al fin me ayudar con mi sentido de la moda-

Obvio, amore mío, Rosalie y yo estaremos felices de acompañarte en esta nueva aventura-

Espero que tu familia me acepte-

Lo van a hacer, creo que serás el nuevo juguete de la casa- dijo tomando un poco de sangre – guay, esto sabe delicioso es mi favorita de ahora en adelante-

Tu puedes ver el futuro-

Algo así, solo decisiones que tengan gran impacto, pero se pueden cambiar-

Sabes, eres increíble-

Tengo que irme mi familia ya ha llegado, todos me están esperando-

Vendré a verte- dijo antes de besarlo apasionadamente

Bueno solo debes regalarme un cabello tuyo para colarte en las salas-

Bueno, pero antes de irme necesito más besos-

Como desee mi señora-

Harry la acompaño hasta la puerta – si quieres te llevo- dijo mientras la miraba con amor – yo voy corriendo- el azabache la abrazo – te amo Harry-

Y yo a ti Alice, hace mucho tiempo que no era feliz- la vampira salió corriendo hacia el bosque, el mago la vio hasta que ya pudo distinguir más nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice iba corriendo hasta su hogar, tenía dos sentimientos encontrados felicidad y miedo, la primera porque había encontrado a su otra mitad y la última por la reacción de su familia en especial de Jasper, sabía que él no tomaría bien la separación, ella era el apoyo, el refugio y la felicidad del vampiro, él no iba dejarla ir sin antes dar pelea; pero su felicidad era primero, si ella hubiera visto a Harry en sus visiones lo esperaría hasta final de los tiempos.

Llego a la puerta, si todavía estuviera viva su corazón estaría bombeando tan rápido, su hermano Edward estaba informando a los demás de lo había ocurrido en volterra, entro con su mejor cara, preparada para las preguntas.

- Alice, estábamos preocupados por ti- dijo Esme

- Tranquila Esme, estaba en buenas manos-

- No lo puedo creer magos- dijo Emmett muy emocionado – deberías invitarlo algún día acá a la casa-

- Ya tenemos suficiente con una humana - dijo Rosalie seriamente – y ahora un mago-

- Harry es muy buena persona- dijo Edward

- Solo lo dices porque cuida a Bella como su hermana- dijo el más grande de los vampiros

- Una razón por la cual no nos metemos con los magos es porque son peligrosos, ya nos consideran criatura oscuras- dijo Carlisle – solo he visto uno en mi vida y no era muy bueno-

- Harry no nos considera bestias- dijo Alice – su tío era un hombre lobo de verdad-

- Él pudo habernos matado a todos, con un simple movimiento de su mano y lo único que hizo fue protegernos, Harry es un héroe para los magos, ni siquiera los Vulturis se atrevieron a atacarlo, después de decir quién era- dijo Edward

- Porque tan nerviosa y ansiosa Alice- pregunto Jasper

- Ha pasado algo mas- dijo la vampira – Harry y yo…-

- Harry y tú que- pregunto Rosalie

- Él es mi cantante y estamos unidos por nuestra alma- dijo mientras miraba a todos los integrantes en especial a Jasper

- Eso es mentira- dijo el ex-soldado vampiro muy furioso- él no te puede llevar lejos de mí, tu eres mi pareja-

- Espera alma- dijo Edward

- Si tenemos y yo no soy tuya, soy de Harry como él es mío- dijo la de vampira de cabello negro

- Otro que quiere ser vampiro- dijo la rubia sarcásticamente

- Harry no puede ser vampiro por su magia- dijo la pixie – él es inmortal-

- Imposible- dijo Esme

- Es verdad Esme- dijo la pareja de Bella

El ambiente en la casa se sentía pesado, todos se encontraban exaltados en especial Jasper y Alice- mejor nos calmamos un poco- dijo el más viejo de todos – porque mejor no conocemos a Harry y cada quien puede dar su veredicto-

- Él es mi pareja Carlisle y voy a estar con él, sé que es un poco incómodo mi presencia aquí para Jasper-

- Que quieres decir- pregunto Esme

- creo que lo mejor es darle espacio a Jasper-

- te iras- pregunto Emmett un poco triste

- solo no estaré tanto tiempo en casa-

- a donde iras, no quiero que te vayas lejos, ya tuvimos bastante con que Edward se fuera- dijo Esme

- no te preocupes, Harry vive muy cerca de acá y yo estaré en su casa- ante esto Jasper gruño

- ustedes saben que a todos los quiero como mis hijos y quiero lo mejor para todos- dijo el rubio – y si lo sientes así Alice , hazlo-

- podemos ir a visitarte- pregunto Rosalie

- no creo que a Harry le moleste, será mejor que me vaya, adiós de a todos- Emmett y Esme fueron a abrazar a la vampira, Rosalie simplemente hizo unos movimientos con su cabeza en señal de adiós, Edward y Jasper se quedaron mirando a Alice y por ultimo Carlisle beso en la mejilla a su hija.

la vampira cerró la puerta -Yo lo siento Jasper, pero a mí me agrada Harry, ya verás que con tiempo se van a caer bien- dijo Edward- ellos dos se aman, yo mismo lo he visto- Jasper vio con nostalgia la puerta, su corazón estaba roto; sin embargo él iba a luchar por Alice y su felicidad.

-0-

Harry se encontraba a punto de acostarse a dormir, cuando winky apareció – amito, mi señora se encuentra en la sala esperándolo-

- gracias, winky, vez a descansar yo me encargo- salió de la biblioteca para ver a su hermosa vampira sentada en el sofá, se acercó a ella lentamente se sentó a su lado dejando que ella se acurrucara en él- las cosas no salieron también- dijo después de besarla

- no; pero quieren conocerte- dijo muy bajito mientras Harry le acariciaba el cabello

- yo encantado de conocer a tu familia- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente

- no quiero que nadie me separe de ti, amo a mi familia; sin embargo lo que siento por ti es más fuerte-

- te prometo que nadie nos va a separar, y espere mucho tiempo por alguien como tú, he estado solo yo y mi soledad, con la esperanza de encontrar a mi tesoro- dijo mirándola de frente- mi luz- dijo besándola – no te dejare ir- dijo cargándola al estilo novia

- a donde vamos- dijo la vampira mirándolo intensamente

- a donde crees- dijo subiendo las escaleras empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, Harry le tiro a la cama, Alice no se quedó atrás mientras le arranco la camisa- que desesperada estas- dijo Harry que con simple movimiento de la mano la dejo desnuda y empezó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, la vampira gemía mientras sentía el calor de las manos mágicas de su compañero, Alice abrió los ojos para ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que bailan como llamas, que se oscurecían por la pasión y la lujuria- eres tan hermosa- y empezó a succionar los senos, paso lengua serpenteando por sus areolas, lamiendo los pezones, Alice instintivamente lo presiono contra ella –mas, no te detengas- dijo ella enterrando sus manos en el nido azabache, Harry tranzando un camino de besos llega hasta su condición de mujer, sin preámbulo comenzó a hablar en parsel mientras comía la fruta más dulce haciendo que la vampira tuviera un gran orgasmo- sabes deliciosa-

sin más preámbulos Alice invirtió las posiciones, desgarro los pantalones del mago y empezó a bombear con la mano derecha mientras jugaba con los testículos –o que grande y grueso eres- dijo Alice antes de comenzar a succionar – Dios, Alice sigue-

Harry embistió la boca de la vampira hasta que no pudo aguantar más liberando toda su semilla, Alice se esparcía el semen por todo su cuerpo – voy a oler a ti, que todos sepan que soy tuya- Harry esta extasiado y excitado como veía a su mujer hacer este acto tan erótico, su lado animal rugió.

- Te hoy en adelante serás mía Alice - dijo besándola desesperadamente – solamente mía-

- Para siempre- dijo Alice mientras monto a su cantante con la rápido movimiento ya pene erecto y duro de Harry se encontraba dentro de ella

- Si siente tan apretado- dijo el azabache que cogía los senos y los lamia mientras Alice movió las caderas y rebotaba de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente- lléname, llévame- Harry bajo uno mano y comenzó a jugar con el clítoris de Alice, la volteo y empiezo a embestirla rápidamente tomado sus caderas, sacando y metiendo toda su virilidad, gritos de placer de escuchaban.

Cambio de posición colando una pierna sobre su hombro mientras la otra estaba debajo para perforar más rápido, con la mano apretó a unos de senos, la vampira dijo – mas, mas así dámelo todo, soy tuya- esta se puso en cuatro y movía su trasero- te necesito Harry- sin se estrelló en coño mojado y apretado – te amo Alice- dijo lamiendo la oreja – y yo a ti-

- Me corro, amor- dijo aumentado la velocidad

- Yo también, dame tu semilla- dijo – quiero sentirla dentro de mí-

Los dos terminaron a la misma vez, sellando el vínculo. Harry se tumbó al lado, sudando, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su mujer esta se acomodó en su pecho besándolo- fue maravilloso, eres tan perfecta-

- Ya no puedo vivir sin mister Harry- el mago solo rio y beso el cabello de su amada .Después de descansar un poco tuvieron otras rondas hasta que por fin Harry se quedó dormido abrazando a nueva esposa

-o-

Alice veía a su compañero dormir, tenía una sonrisa y de vez en cuando la acerca a él, sintió como mister Harry se despertó dándole los buenos días, su Harry era insaciable, se dio cuenta que tenía un anillo en su mano derecha justamente en el dedo anular, era hermoso, casi mágico " bueno es mágico" tenía incrustación de diamantes, esmeraldas y unas piedra negra parecida al El espíritu de Grisogono lo único que más pequeña cada uno de ellas formaban hileras, era tan hermoso, de oro blanco.

- Es de mi familia, sola la verdadera señora Potter- Black- Preverell puede portarlo- dijo Harry abrazando a Alice

- Esto es demasiado Harry-

- Tú te mereces esto y mucho más amor, mi magia sabe que eres digna de ser mi señora-

- Matarían por este anillo-

- Tiene un montón de encantos, para proteger a su portadora-

- Y tu-

- Yo también tengo el mío- dijo mostrando un anillo con las mismas piedras; sin embargo era mucho más masculino cada color representa a una de las casa, el diamante blanco a los Potter, la esmeralda a los Black y el diamante negro a los Preverell

- Eso quiere decir que estamos casados-

- Si antes los ojos de magia, sí; sin embargo yo quiero que tengamos nuestra boda como todos los demás, claro si tú quieres-

- Tonto, claro que quiero, ya me imagino mi boda- dijo soñadoramente

- Con tal que yo sea el novio y tu novia por mi todo perfecto-

- Sabes que te amo verdad-

- Si, y yo a ti-

Se escuchó en pop y winky tenía los ojos tapados con una de sus manos – mi señor el desayuno ya está listo-

- Gracias, ya bajamos- y el elfo desapareció

- Harry, donde está mi ropa- pregunto la vampira

- Yo la desaparecí y la vuelvo a aparecer- un movimiento de la mano y estaban perfectamente dobladas en un sillón.

La vampira se levantó como Dios la trajo al mundo moviendo sexy las caderas – o están limpias-

- Amor, kreacher o Winky las abran lavado- Harry corrió a su lado levantándola, tirándola por su hombro – nos vamos a bañar- dijo pegándole un nalgada Alice solo rio en baño se demoraron como uno hora antes de salir, Harry se dirigió al closet; pero su esposa se lo impidió- no amor yo escojo tu ropa-

Se encontraban desayunan y bebiendo, cuando sonó el teléfono de Harry, el vio el número y sonrió.

- Hola bella-

- Harry, hola, te llamaba para decirte para ver si puedes ayudarme-

- Con que sería-

- Es Jacob, no tomo muy bien que el regreso de-

- Pero es entre ustedes-

- Pero eres amigo de los dos, porfa , aunque sea solo intenta hablar con el -

- Sabes que ambos estamos casi en la misma situación-

- No, espérate que no entiendo-

Alice se levantó y se sentó en regazo de su esposo – hola, bella ¿Cómo está Edward?

- Harry explícame ¿Por qué Alice esta en tu casa a esta hora?- dijo la mortal desde el teléfono con un tono exigente

- Bel, Alice es mi alma gemela-

- Porque carajos tengo que enterarme por teléfono-

- Fue algo muy rápido, Edward no te dijo nada-

- No, el colmo mi novio , mi mejor amiga y hermanito no me dicen nada-

- Como crees que va reacción Jacob cuando se entere que sus dos amigos andas con los Cullen-

- Por Dios, y Jasper-

- Es un tema que vamos a tratar- dijo Alice

- Bueno, Harry ya no tienes que pasar por mí-

- O, ya llego tu caballero-

- Papa, lo quiere matar y pregunta por ti-

- Dile que iré mañana, hoy voy ir a la casa de los Cullen-

- Ok, felicidades a los dos y suerte allá-

- Tu sabes que soy un encanto-

- Alice más vale que me cuides, he-

- Con todo mi ser, bella-

- Adiós, chicos-

- Adiós bel- dijeron ambos

- Harry, tenemos ir a ver a los demás- dijo Alice trazando una de las tantas cicatrices encima de su camisa

- Lo sé, es estoy un poco nervioso- dijo abrazando más a su esposa – crees que será bueno llevarles algo-

- Conmigo será suficiente-

- No señora Potter usted es mía- dijo besándola

- Ok, ya veremos pero que tienes en mente-

- es sorpresa- dijo besando su nariz

- no es justo- haciendo uno pucheros y cruzando los brazos simulando estar enojada

De repente se ilumino la chimenea llamas verdes, bailaban dejando ver a una hermosa mujer rubia, con ojos azules, la cual llevaba un bebe, Alice se levantó colocándose delante de su hombre y el simplemente la abrazo por la cintura.

Se bajó de los brazos de mujer y salió corriendo- tío Harry- un niña de cabello rubio, con ojos azules, Harry lo alzo – hola princesa- dijo besando su mejilla – quien es ella- dijo señalando a la vampira

- ella es mi pareja, Alice- dijo el azabache

- ósea que es mi tía-

- si- dijo besando a Alice

- yupi- dijo mirando a la vampira – es muy bonita- la niña de cuatro años se sonrojo

- gracias- dijo Alice

- hola Victoire, como están todos-

- hola tío Harry, vaya por fin dejas la soltería, deja que se entere la tía Hermione y todos los Weasly-

- ¿y dónde está mi ahijado?-

- Veras, teddy se ganó un viaje pero es solo para dos-

- Tú quieres que me quede con Clémence, mientras ustedes hacen sus cosas-

- Sí, no es mucho pedir-

- Tu sabes que adoro a todos mis sobrinos-

- Gracias tío-

- Y eso que no se queda con Bill y Fleur-

- Papa tiene gripa de dragón y no queremos que se contagie-

- Ok, conste que soy el mejor padrino-

La chimenea volvió a cobrar vida y un hombre con pelo azul salió, con varias maletas- por Merlín que tanto traen, solo son dos semanas- dijo después de dejarlas en piso – joven teddy, que gusto verlo- dijo kreacher tomando las maletas – gracias kreacher-

- Padrino- corrió a darle un abrazo

- Mira que grande estas Ted-

- Padrino ya tengo casi 27 años- dijo después de mirar a Alice – mucho gusto, todavía no he tenido el placer de conocerla-

- Mucho gusto Alice C…-

- Es la señora Potter- dijo Harry

- Te casaste y no me invitaste espera, ella es una bruja-

- Winky- dijo el azabache y bajo a Clem

- Si amo-

- Puedes llevarte a Clémence a su cuarto-

- Vamos amita-

- Podemos jugar al Té-

- Claro que si- dijo Winky muy feliz- y con pop se fue con la niña

- Alice es mi otra mitad, ella es una vampira- dijo Harry mirando con amor

- Bueno bienvenida a la familia- dijo Teddy abrazándola y se estremeció sintió su piel fría

- Gracias- dijo un poco apenada

- Mi suegro era un hombre lobo, no le veo nada de malo, lo bueno es que estarás con mi tío toda la eternidad- dijo la rubia

Alice está muy feliz por ver y sentir como la familia de su esposo la aceptaba, se notaba que ellos solo querían que el fuera feliz- una pregunta porque tus ojos son dorados y no rojos- pregunto teddy ya una vez que estaban sentados en jardín viendo correr a la pequeña rubia mientras intentaba coger todas las burbujas que estaba haciendo la elfa.

- Mi familia se alimenta de sangre de animales como mortales dicen vegetarianos-

- Y no te llama la sangre de alguno de nosotros me refiero a los magos- pregunto victorie

- No en realidad; pero la de Harry en un comienzo tuve que tener todo mi control –

- Porque es tu pareja, no- dijo el hombre de pelo azul

- Exactamente-

- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, nuestro traslador sale en unos poco minutos-

- Y donde es el viaje ahijado-

- A Brasil-

- Espero que tomes un poco sol-

Alice se levantó y se movió a velocidad vampírica trayendo una hoja- mira vic, aquí están todos los lugares más hermosos y exóticos de Brasil y algunas tiendas de modas-

- Gracias- dijo besando ambas mejillas de la vampira

- Adiós princesa, nos vemos en dos semanas- dijeron ambos padres

- Adiós papi, adiós mami- dijo la pequeña rubia

- Te portas bien y le haces caso a Harry y Alice-

- Si- y con un de un momento a otro se habían marcado

- Es buena idea llegar a Clem a tu casa- pregunto Harry

- Sí, a Esme le encantara- dijo Alice

- Ven vamos a alistar todo para ir-

- Tío, a la casa de tu novia podemos ir en tu forma dragón, hace mucho tiempo que me llevas a dar una vuelta-

- Dragón, te puedes convertir en un dragón-

- Sí, es una de mis formas animagas-

- Yo también quiero, solo he volado en aviones-

- Si viste tío tu novia también quiere volar-

- De acuerdo, pero ve y alista tu bolso con la ayuda de Winky- la niña salió corriendo a su habitación

- Tengo un dragoncito- dijo la vampira después de un beso

Los tres salieron al jardín, Harry camino un poco más adelante y de un momento a otro un dragón negro con ojos verdes estaba al frente de ellas moviendo la cola, abrió el hocico y salió fuego de color azul.

- Vamos Alice- dijo la niña mientras acariciaba al dragón

- Vaya, esto asombroso- dijo cargo a Clem dio un salto y ya estaba en el lomo de su esposo

- Tío ,vámonos- dijo muy feliz la rubia alzando la manos y riendo

- Donde se sujeta uno- pregunto la vampira, el dragón abrió su alas y se salió volando por un tiempo volaron alrededor hasta que por fin descendieron al frente de la casa de Alice, los seis vampiros salieron a la puerta, para encontrar a Alice y una niña bajando de un dragón

- Eso es lo yo creo que es- pregunto Emmett

- si, Emmett este es mi dragoncito, no te parece lindo- dijo la vidente mientras acariciaba a la bestia

- más bien peligroso- dijo Jasper ante los ojos de todos el dragón se transformó en un hombre de cabello negro con ojos del mismo color del animal

- nunca le haría daño a Alice- dijo Harry

- tío, podemos volar más tarde- pregunto la pequeña

- claro, ya que a tu tía no le justo mucho las acrobacias-

- no sé pero tú tienes un sentido diferente de la diversión-

Edward fue el primero en acercarse para saludar a los recién llegado- un gusto volverte a ver Harry-

- lo mismo digo Edward-

- bueno familia- dijo Alice – este es Harry Potter-

- mejor entremos- dijo Esme

Clem cogió las manos de Alice y de Harry para entrar a la casa, mientras observaba todo – mucho gusto Sr. Potter- dijo el hombre rubio muy bien vestido – esta es mi familia , Esme mi esposa, mis hijos Emmett, Jasper y Edward que ya lo conoces y mi otra hija Rosalie y claro mi nombre es Carlisle-

- mucho gusto doctor Cullen y esta pequeña que está a mi lado es mi sobrina-

- hola mi nombre es Clémence Lupin; pero todos me dicen clem y ya tengo así- dijo mostrando cuatro dedos

Esme sonrió con ternura igual que Carlisle –mucho gusto jovencito- dijo Carlisle Rosalie intentaba mostrarse indiferente, Emmett sonrió como un niño y Jasper estaba muy molesto

- espero no incomodar por haber triado a mi sobrina-

- no te preocupes señor Potter- dijo Esme

- Harry por favor-

- Tio, ellos van a jugar conmigo- dijo haciendo cara de perrito

- Y con quien quieres jugar- pregunto el vampiro más grande y se agacho para verla mejor

- Humm… yo quiero jugar con ella- dijo señalando a Rosalie que estaba sorprendida

- No, ella es muy aburrida mejor jugamos tu y yo- dijo Emmett ante esto Rosalie le pego en la cabeza

- A que quieres jugar pequeña- dijo la vampira rubia con voz suave, ante este todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos

- Vamos a jugar al desfile de moda, con Alice-

- De acuerdo- dijo mientras se tomaban la mano y le cepillo es cabello

- Y después jugamos a tomar el té y a las muñecas, después hacernos peinados-

- Será mejor que prepare una galletas- dijo Esme

Alice se recostó en Harry mientras veían a una muy feliz Rosalie con una emocionada Clem

- Se me olvidaba les traje algo- dijo el mago

- Vamos a sentarnos- dijo arrastrándolo al sofá ya una vez todos sentados los vampiros mirando con curiosidad a su invitado y por lado estaba Jasper dándole miradas mordaces- bueno espero que les gusten, dijo me tiendo la mano el bolsillo sacando una cajita de tamaño de una caja de cerillas, paso la mano se creció al tamaños de portátil, abrió la tapa y a su lado Alice estaba impaciente.

- Espero que les guste a todos- dijo el mago sacando un bolsa de dulces

- Nosotros no comemos comida- dijo Jasper burlándose de el

- O eso ya lo sé; pero no pierdes nada con probarlos- dijo con una sonrisa

- Yo lo hare- dijo Alice se lo metió a la boca y abrió los ojos como un búho – son deliciosos-

Rápidamente cada vampiro tomo uno he hizo lo mismo – Diablos saben exquisitos- dijo Emmett

- Son dulces sabor a sangre con un centro explosivo- dijo el de los ojos verdes – vienen en diferentes sabores, sangre de hipogrifo, cabra, serpiente, venado , lobo entre otros

- Donde los venden- pregunto Carlisle

- En el mundo mágico, sin embargo son para hacer bromas-

- Me podrías vender algunos- dijo Edward

- Claro, igual yo soy accionista de Sortilegios Weasly-

- Ya al menos nos podrán ver comiendo algo en la escuela- dijo Jasper

- Sé que a las damas de esta casa les gusta la moda así, que les traje una tela muy especial- dijo mientras sacaba un rollo de tela negro y blanca que brillaba- es hermoso Harry- dijo Esme – Rosalie ven a ver- la vampira rubia bajo las escaleras con la niña es sus brazos

- Nunca había visto una clase de tela como esta- dijo la rubia después de bajar a clem que se había sentado en regazo de Emmett

- Yo tengo un vestido con ella tela- dijo Clem

- Es hecha con seda de Acromántula, son unas arañas del tamaño de vaca normalmente, venosos y altamente peligrosas, algunas pueden hablar-

- Hay muchos animales en el mundo los magos- pregunto Esme

- Muchos en realidad muchos son místicos para los muggles como los dragones, unicornios, centauros, gigantes, troles-

- Sería bueno saber más de este mundo- dijo Carlisle

- Claro todavía falta algo que les traje, Solo quería saber qué color desean para mandar a ser el vestido mi sentido de la moda está perdido- dijo mirando a las vampiras

- De nos encargamos Rosalie y yo- dijo Alice agarrando la mano de Harry

- Si, ya sé que vestido quiero con esta tela-

- También algunos libros del mundo mágico- dijo Harry pasándoselos a Edward

- No debiste molestarte- dijo Esme – gracias por todo- haciendo que el mago se sonrojara

- No fue nada-

- Ese es mi hombre- dijo Alice, Jasper gruño

- Sabes Emmett probé sangre de dragón- dijo para cambiar de tema rápidamente Alice

- Oye cuñado, sabes a mi también me gustaría- dicho esto Jasper se molestó y se fue, Rosalie le pego a Emmett por ser tan insensible y los demás miraron por donde se fue el vampiro.

- Voy a hablar con el- dijo Alice

- Yo te acompaño-

- No Harry debo hacerlo sola- un poco molesto solo asintió con la cabeza y Alice le un beso antes de irse

-o-

Alice corrió por el bosque hasta llegar a un acantilado y vio a Jasper sentado en una roca mirando el mar – hermosa vista- dijo Alice, él la ignoro – sé que estas molesto conmigo y me duele hacerte daño-

- Entonces porque estas con el-

- Yo te quiero mucho Jasper; pero a Harry lo amo-

- Que tiene el que no tengo yo-

- Tu eres perfecto tal cual cómo eres- dijo Alice sentándose a su lado – pero él es mi alma gemela, es a la persona que me complementa-

- Yo te amo Alice- dijo mirándola – eres mi motor, la que me saco de la oscuridad-

- O Jasper- dijo acariciando su cabello – el problema es que me enamore , el corazón no escucha razones solo siente- deseo que su anillo sea visible, Jasper lo vio por primera vez

- Estas casada con él, ni siquiera te has divorciado de mi- dijo parándose

- La magia nos casó, estamos conectados de muchas maneras –

- Ya no tengo oportunidad, verdad-

- La magia es algo muy poderoso y el que intente separarnos se destruiría él o a nosotros-

- Solo quiero que seas feliz-

- Y lo soy, Harry a esperado por mí y si yo hubiera sabido que el vendría no hubiera estado con nadie-

- Lo sé- se arrodillo – prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos y hermanos-

- Por supuesto- dijo abrazándolo – sé que llegara la indicada o el indicado-

- Soy el primero de la familia que sabe esto-

- Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo, sabes que eres parte importante de mi-

- Así que tu esposo es un héroe de guerra- dijo interesado Jasper, Alice solo sonrió.


End file.
